


Back to Your Roots

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Secrets, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kol Mikaelson & Bucky Barnes Friendship, Meet the Family, Mikaelson!Reader, Morning Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex, Witch Bonnie Bennett, avenger!reader, hybrid!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: After a mission, when you and Bucky need a place to stay, you decide that, since you're in Louisiana anyway, you'll go back to your ancestral home with your siblings, the Mikaelsons. Things'll go fine after not talking to them for a while...right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been DYING to write this since I saw it posted as an imagine over at [@thranduilsperkybutt.](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/) I’ve actually never written a crossover before, so I’m super-nervous, but I hope you guys like it. It’s going to be more than one chapter because I just really want to explore what kind of hijinks Bucky could get up to (I think he’d really be friends with Kol, let’s be honest).

There was something about you that not a lot of people knew.

You were a hybrid.

 _Hybrid_ , meaning you were a mix between a vampire and a werewolf. You were _both_.

The second thing not a lot of people knew? You were a part of the very powerful vampire family, the Mikaelsons, and the most dangerous and deadly hybrid in history, Niklaus Mikaelson? He was your _twin brother_.

It wasn't something that you went around bragging about. Three-quarters of people didn't _believe_ in vampires or werewolves to begin with, so you weren't going to go around talking about it. People would put you in a mental hospital so fast it'd make your head spin.

When Nick Fury and Phil Coulson had recruited you for SHIELD, Nick had known. He'd known what you were. That's why he wanted you; you were a hybrid and could do anything he needed without putting a lot of people in danger. That's why he came to you to begin with.

And then, after the Battle of New York and then the Fall of SHIELD, he wanted you with the Avengers.

You weren't sure if the Avengers were going to accept you for who you were. But, then again, they couldn't _not_ accept you if they didn't _know_.

Not one of the Avengers knew you were a hybrid, and they had no idea how dangerous and powerful your family was. Not a single one of them.

Which was how you found yourself in this predicament to begin with.

When Steve told you that you and Bucky had a job to do down in Baton Rouge, you felt yourself freeze. Baton Rouge wasn't that far from New Orleans, and almost _everybody_ in New Orleans knew you were a Mikaelson. And they also knew you were _special_.

You were pretty sure some people in Baton Rouge also knew you were a hybrid.

"Hey, love," Bucky said to you after the mission was over, "we need a place to hole up. You got any money on you? Maybe that credit card Tony gave you?"

Tony Stark, being as rich as he was, gave everybody on the team a to-be-used-only-for-an-emergency credit card; that way nobody got held up anywhere. But, of course, Bucky had forgotten his, and yours had gotten hit with alien slime from the mission. Dissolved the whole goddamned thing.

"I know where we can go," you utter. You can't believe you're doing this; you and Bucky have only been dating a couple of months, the relationship is still so very new, but you're so very close to home, and even though there's not much out there that's more dangerous than you, you need somewhere to go when the sun comes up. Your daylight bracelet had gotten ruined in the battle as well. "There's a safehouse not too far from here. Get in the car, Buck; I'll drive."

He cocks his head to the side quizzically, but he doesn't say anything.

You know it's driving Bucky crazy, you giving him so little information. Bucky liked to know what he was getting into, and the fact that you barely told him where you were going? It had to be _agonizing_.

You drive in silence. It's not too far to the plantation, maybe a little under an hour, since you had been driving a while when Bucky had asked for ideas of a place to go. Bucky takes a few minutes to close his eyes and just relax. As Bucky relaxes, you start to tense up.

You hadn't seen your family in _years_. When you left, you and Klaus had had words, and they weren't exactly _good_ ones. You wanted to go to New York, to be a part of SHIELD, and then the Avengers came along, and Klaus was so worried about you. He was fifteen minutes older than you were, and he often used that as an excuse to worry about you and try to keep you safe.

When you pulled up to the plantation, you take a deep breath. This was now or never, and you knew it.

"Bucky? Hey, Buck, we're here," you say, loud enough for him to hear you. Ever since getting safe from HYDRA, and then becoming a part of the Avengers, Bucky's a really light sleeper, but you didn't dare shake him awake. He still suffered from severe nightmares and night terrors, and you couldn't even sneak up on him or wake him up without him pulling a knife or sometimes even a gun on you. And most of the time it left you wondering where the hell he'd gotten it from.

He lazily opens his eyes and looks at his surroundings, and then gazes at you. "Where are we?"

"New Orleans." You try to be vague, but you know that's not what he meant. He gives you a _look_.

"Okay, look," you sigh, and then cringe as you see Klaus and Elijah come onto the front porch. "This is my family's house. They'll keep us up for a few days."

He shoots you a look. It's really starting to bug you, so you finally snap, "What?"

"You never talk about your family, doll," he says gently "I didn't even know you had one. Nobody does."

"Nick knows," you sigh. "Phil too. They know the whole story."

"I don't wanna bring trouble to them, sugar," Bucky says gently. You should've accounted for this; Bucky is _always_ worried about civilians. "HYDRA is still on our tail, you know."

"Trust me, Buck, my family can take care of themselves."

He watches you but doesn't say anything.

You get out of the car and then pull your duffel bag out of the backseat. Bucky does the same, making sure the handgun and the knife he put in there was readily available, which was something that didn't surprise you any. You gather up your nerves, lick your lips, and then your gaze snaps to the front porch.

Where Freya, Rebekah, and Hope were all gathered now, along with Klaus and Elijah.

"Y/N, love, is that you?" Elijah calls, and you almost cry. You hadn't heard any of their voices in _so damn long_.

"Elijah, brother," you breathe. You wait for Bucky to be beside you, and then you walk up the walk to the house.

You hug your sisters, and then your brother in turn. You can see how Klaus is hovering but not really doing anything, and he's not coming towards you to hug you. Finally, you go right up to him.

"Niklaus," you say to him, softly but firmly, "I know you never wanted me to go to New York, to be a part of SHIELD. But I did. And I'm here now, but if you want me to leave, I will in a heartbeat, but just know there are people after me."

His brow crinkles, "What do you mean?"

"Finally, he speaks," you mutter, making your other brother and sisters laugh.

"Who is this, Y/N?" Rebekah asks after a moment. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

You nod. "This is James Barnes, known as Bucky," you say to her. "Buck, these are my siblings. Rebekah, Freya, Elijah, and Klaus Mikaelson." You nodded towards Hope and then grinned, "And that short stack is Klaus' daughter, Hope."

He smiles, "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Why don't you two come in?" Freya asks, picking up Hope and going into the house. The others follow, and you look at Bucky.

"Go, sweetheart. I have to talk to Klaus for a moment."

He nods and follows your siblings into the house.

"Y/N, have you told him?" he asks you. "What we are?"

You sigh.

"No, brother, I haven't. Nobody in the Avengers knows. Just Phil and Nick, and they haven't told anybody. Just like they promised."

Klaus nods.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on with you, then, Y/N?" he asks. He reaches up to caress your arm and you welcome it, considering it's been so long since you've seen any of your siblings.

"Come inside, Nik. We'll talk there."

***

When you walk into the plantation, you notice that Kol is there, too, and he, Freya, Rebekah, and Elijah are sitting on the couch in the sitting room with Bucky, and Bucky is regaling them with a tale of how you met. You roll your eyes.

"Y/N, were you ever gonna tell us that you and James were _dating_?" Rebekah asks teasingly. You stick your tongue out at her.

You didn't want to mention it in front of Klaus because he tends to be overprotective of you, but when Rebekah says it, she says it so loud that nobody can miss it.

"Call me Bucky, please," he requests, looking at your sister. She curtly nods.

"So, what are we talking about?" Klaus asks. You go over towards them.

"When Y/N and I first met," Bucky starts, "she gave me a concussion."

Your siblings look at you, and you can see the mirth in Kol and Freya's eyes. Out of all your siblings, they are the more playful.

"Okay, that _wasn't_ my fault," you laugh. "Look, you can't sneak up on a Mikaelson, okay? Bucky had just joined the Avengers, and it was two in the morning and I was hungry." You give a glare at your siblings, the look telling them he didn't know you were a hybrid and thought you were talking about _real food_. "We all have apartments, but there's a communal kitchen and I liked eating there instead. I had a bowl of oatmeal and was putting it into the microwave when this guy came in." You sigh again and then continue, "He stands behind me to get something and I didn't notice he was there until I felt him. And then, when I realized he was there, I head-butted him because I felt threatened." You laugh and then look at Bucky, "We're lucky the Tower has JARVIS, honestly."

"Why's that?" Freya asked.

"There was a lot of blood," Bucky laughs. "If I were a normal person, I would've required stitches."

"You're not normal?" Kol asks, and you can tell they're confused.

"Look, guys, the thing about Bucky is that he's an Avenger, but for decades he was under HYDRA's control." You pause just a moment to grab Bucky's hand, because even though your siblings _have_ to know about this doesn't make it any easier. "He was the Winter Soldier. He's a super-soldier, like Captain America."

Your siblings nod, and, thankfully, none of them apologize.

Bucky _hates_ it when people apologize about his horrible years under HYDRA's control. He feels like they're pitying him, and he can't stand it when people pity him. So you're thankful they didn't do that.

Although, as you know your family, they wouldn't do such a thing.

"It's dinnertime," Elijah says, standing up. "I thought about making something to eat. Is there something you guys would like?"

He's looking at Bucky, so you nod. "I'm going in the kitchen with Elijah," you tell Bucky. "I know what you like; I'll tell him."

You follow Elijah into the kitchen like you said you were going to, and Elijah looks at you.

"He doesn't know, does he?" he asks. "That we're vampires and you and Niklaus are hybrids?"

"None of the Avengers know," you admit.

"Then why are you dating him?" he asks. "Partners shouldn't keep secrets."

"I don't know how to tell him!" you yell. Taking a deep breath, you look into your brother's brown eyes. "I don't know how to tell him," you repeat, softer this time. "After a time, I didn't know how to tell him something like that. How the hell do you say to your boyfriend, who is completely human, _oh, by the way, I'm technically dead_?"

"I'll make a good dinner, dear," Elijah says, watching you, and you can tell that he's worrying about you. "What kinds of things does your boyfriend like?"

And with that, you help your brother make a good dinner.

***

You were lucky that your family ate real food along with blood to survive. As vampires, or hybrids, as you, Klaus, and Hope were, you needed blood to survive but didn't say no to a nice meal. And you had been learning how to combine blood with real food for the last few years so you could get nourishment _and_ not have the team know you were a hybrid.

You told Elijah to make steaks. Bucky loved his New York Strips, especially cooked medium rare. And you could have one rare, which wouldn't be new to Bucky, and there would be a little blood in it. Not a lot, but you knew that one of your siblings would have a blood bag supply _somewhere_.

"So, sister, tell me about the trouble you've got behind you," Klaus says as he takes a sip of his bourbon. You had forgotten how much Klaus liked his liquor, although you knew he was partial to scotch. "Is it something we should worry about?"

You lick your lips. You and Bucky exchange glances before you answer, "HYDRA is behind us. They're on our tails. We needed a place to hide for a few days."

"And you picked our place?" Elijah asks. You shrug.

"We were in Baton Rouge. I didn't have any money and needed somewhere to go. Especially for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Bucky asks, his brow furrowed, but you make sure to raise your left wrist up just enough so your siblings see _no bracelet_.

You decide to tell a fib to Bucky. You hated lying to him, but you weren't sure how else to do this. "It gets hot here, Buck," was your reply. "Hot and humid. You don't wanna be homeless during the day -- trust me."

He seems to have bought it.

"Ever since I got free from HYDRA, they've been doing everything they can to get me back," Bucky admitted to your siblings, his voice soft. "I'm on a lot of missions with Y/N, we're practically pros at avoiding HYDRA. But they've got alien weapons now."

"Stuff from the Battle of New York?" Rebekah asks. You nod.

"That was a long time ago, wasn't it?" Freya asked. "Several years?"

"Uh huh," you nod, "but people have been finding them and selling them to the highest bidder ever since. It's been going on for a few years."

"Well, as long as you're here, sister, we'll make sure you stay safe," Klaus says, and you can tell from the tone of his voice that he's trying hard not to point out what the lot of you were.

"I do a pretty good job at that, too," Bucky said, watching you. "We'll be out of your hair in a few days."

After dinner, Klaus and Elijah pull you aside. "You gonna be okay?"

You nod. "Bucky's proficient at weapons. Has his gun and knife. I've also got a handgun that I use."

"Is that all you use?" Klaus asks, and you look around to see if you can find Bucky. You don't see him, but your voice drops in volume, nonetheless.

"I have been known to use compulsion," you admit. "And there have been people who haven't made it back with all their body intact."

"Do you ever get nourishment, Y/N?" Elijah asks you, and you sigh.

"I find a way. I've been perfecting it for years. I eat a lot of rare meat, and I can get away with mixing blood into my food and people don't notice. I had it with ice cream and Wanda didn't think anything about it, she just thought it was raspberry sauce."

"How long has it been since you've had a blood bag?" Klaus asks curiously. You shrug.

"A while. I uphold the law, Nik, not break it. Do you by chance have any?"

Klaus smiles at you softly, "You know I've always got some for you, Y/N."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people who don't know The Originals or The Vampire Diaries, vervain is an herb that is bad for vampires. It hurts them. That is important for later on down the line.
> 
> Also, I am REALLY far behind in the Originals. I've just started season 3. I wanted you guys to know that, in case I've gotten anything wrong.
> 
> Oh, and I should mention that the order of the Mikaelson siblings in my mind goes: Freya, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah. I don't know if it's the right order, but every time I write TVD that's the way I write it.

To be honest, it felt good to be home.

You had been alive for a thousand years, so New Orleans wasn't _exactly_ home, but it's the place that you and your siblings had spent the most time at. And with not being hunted down, you felt free for the first time.

That first night, Bucky had been video chatting with Steve and Tony, giving them updates on your mission, and that's when you snuck down the hallway to Klaus' studio.

His studio was also his bedroom, which was why Klaus had always had the biggest room in the plantation, and Rebekah had told you that he spent a lot of time in there, painting.

You knock on the door, and hear the mumbled, "Come in," from inside the room, so that's when you enter. Klaus is standing by the window, the moonlight shining in, and he's got his palette and a paintbrush in his hand and one behind his ear. There's a half-finished painting on the canvas that's rested on the easel. He looks up at you as you enter.

"Hello, sister," he greets you as he paints a stroke on his canvas. "Is everything alright?"

"You said you had some blood bags," you say. You lick your lips and then add, "I'm _starving_ , Klaus."

He nods and points over to a container in the corner. You look surprised, but he shrugs.

"We don't want your boyfriend to find them accidentally," he answers your unasked question as you pull a bag out of the container and rip it open, "so we've moved them to places he won't go looking."

As you take the first sip of the blood bag, you moan. It has been so long since you've had blood; of course, blood from the source is so much better, but you've been surviving on mostly animal blood. You had forgotten how _good_ the real stuff was.

You go over and sit down on his bed, cross-legged, and watch him carefully. He's got a look on his face you can't quite decipher.

"How long has it been, Y/N?" Klaus asks you. "Since you've had the real stuff?"

You shrug. "I honestly don't know," you answer. "It's been a long time. I have to be careful about how and where I feed."

"And you like living like that?"

"I like being an agent of SHIELD and an Avenger," you answer him. You know it's not the answer he wants, but he doesn't say anything about it. "I like what I do. I like the people I work with. They're family."

"No, love. _We're_ family," Klaus says vehemently. There's real fire in his voice, and you know why it's there.

"Niklaus, you're never going to stop being my brother," you say softly, taking another drink of your bag. "And of course, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Freya are always going to be my siblings. But there's more to a family than blood."

He shoots a quizzical glance your way.

"Family is people who you are willing to fight for, and who is willing to fight for you," you state, something that you had heard Klaus tell Marcel more than once. "Marcellus isn't your flesh and blood, either, Niklaus, but you would've fought for him, once upon a time."

"Marcellus and I don't see eye-to-eye anymore, Y/N," Klaus says. You nod.

"I know that, Klaus. But I remember once upon a time, when Marcellus was just a slave, you saved his life. You loved him like a son. He _was_ your son. You practically raised him. Just because Marcellus and you don't see eye-to-eye anymore, it doesn't mean he wasn't once _family_. And the Avengers are _my_ family. I love the rest of you, more than you know. But the Avengers are also very dear to me."

He nods. He continues painting before asking, "So, where is this boy of yours?"

"He's on a video conference. Checking in."

"Are you going to tell him?" he asks after a moment. "Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"Of course he does," you snap. Then you sigh, "Look, Nik, it's different. I want to tell him. I want Bucky to know what I am. But I can't. Not yet. I can't tell him what I really am because I need to know that he's going to accept me for who I am, and I'm not sure if I can trust him yet."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know," you answer. "I just want to give this relationship a shot. And I'm sorry I'm here, Klaus, but we are being hunted by HYDRA."

"How the hell do you even manage to be an Avenger and not attack people who are after you, love?" he asks as he looks at you closely, his blue eyes studying yours. "Are you watched every second of the day?"

You shake your head, finishing your blood bag. "No, but I try to be as humane as I can."

When the knock comes to the door, you know it's Bucky. You can smell his aftershave; you can smell the leather of the jacket he always wears when he's in civilian clothes. You get up to dispose of the bag and make sure Klaus' blood stash isn't visible.

"Come in," Klaus says cordially, and that tells you he also knows it's Bucky.

"Hey, baby doll," Bucky says to you, giving you a kiss on the temple. You know that Klaus is watching you closely, but thankfully, he isn't saying anything. "Steve and Tony want us to lay low a little longer. At least a week." He turns to Klaus, "Would that be alright with you guys? If Y/N and I stayed a little longer?"

"This is Y/N's home, too," Klaus says, eyes concentrated on his canvas, but you can tell how tense he is right now. "She's welcome to stay as long as she wants. She's always welcome here."

"I'm gonna take a walk," you state. You look over at Bucky, "You're welcome to come, if you want. Have you ever seen New Orleans at night?"

When he shakes his head, you smile. "It's a sight," you say. "I need to get something, but I'll meet you downstairs."

You go into the den. Even as the family of Originals, you keep vervain around just in case you need it. You may not be able to be compelled, but it _is_ useful. Freya told you once that Klaus used it when he was around a certain girl that he had feelings for. You're not sure what _actually_ happened to Camille, but you know that Klaus keeps it, just in case.

You pull out the bottle, thankful that he keeps liquid instead of the actual herb. As you're pouring it in a vial, you hear a voice from behind you.

"What are you doing?"

You turn around to see Elijah. He can tell by the quizzical look across your features that you have no idea why he's there.

"Niklaus is worried about you," he says. He comes closer to you as you finish pouring the vervain and put a stopper in the top. "He told me you're going to take a walk, and you're taking your boyfriend with you." When you nod, he says, "Why, Y/N? You know what's out there."

"I've missed New Orleans," you admit. You put the vial of vervain in your jeans' pocket and then add, "And Bucky missed a lot when he was the Winter Soldier. There's a lot of life in New Orleans at night, and it would be nice to see it, and share it with him. You know I'm a lot more dangerous than anything else that's out there."

Elijah nods.

There's a moment of silence before Elijah adds, "Remember, though, Y/N, he doesn't know what you are, and you don't want him to know. I don't know how you're planning to do this."

"Trust me, brother," you say, watching him closely. "Things are going to be fine."

***

You take him to Rousseau's. It's a little diner/bar down the street from the plantation, and you want to get the vervain in Bucky's system without him knowing it. When you walk in, he mentions he needs to go to the bathroom, and you know what Bucky likes, so you order you both a bottle of beer while you wait.

You take the top off his beer, which he won't think anything about because you've done it before. Looking around to make sure that he's not coming towards you, you pour a bit of the vervain in his beer. You want him to have it in his system, because, even though Bucky is a super-soldier and heavily trained, that training isn't going to do any good if he's up against a vampire who can easily compel him or feed on his blood. You need to make sure he's protected.

"Hey, baby," he says as he takes a seat at the bar next to you. You've got your beer and smile at him.

"Did they pop the top?" he asks as he looks at you. You shake your head.

"Nope," you answer. You nod to the woman behind the counter, "I made sure to be the one to do it myself."

He nods.

"This is a beautiful city," he mentions to you casually, after taking a sip of his beer. You know that vervain is tasteless, so he's not going to know it's even in his system, and since he isn't a vampire or a hybrid, he can't feel it the way you can. "You grew up here?"

You were trying to figure out how to say it. Finally, you answer him, "I moved here when I was young. Our mother had died, and we needed a place to feel safe. My brother Finn practically raised us."

Of course, it's a lie. Part of it _was_ true; Finn was the oldest, and he did watch over the lot of you to make sure you were okay, but it was really more of a joint effort to make sure each other was okay. But you were fleeing from Mikael, from your mother's husband, and needed a place to really call _home_.

"Finn? I haven't met him yet."

You nod. "Finn doesn't get along with most of us," you admit. "He's kind of a drag. But, because he sticks to the rules, it's easy for him to be in charge."

"Elijah seems to be the one in charge now," Bucky chuckles. "You seem close to him."

You nod. "I am. Klaus and I are in a class all of our own, but Elijah has always been the one to really take care of his family. See, Elijah thinks there's nothing more important than family. He believes you should honor your family, no matter what."

"What do you mean?" he asks after a minute. "That you and Klaus are in a class all your own?"

You sigh. You know that you can't tell Bucky the whole story, but you can tell him a little bit of it, a variation. You look at him closely.

"Elijah, Finn, Rebekah, Freya, and Kol have a different father than Niklaus and I do," you admit. "Klaus and I were the product of infidelity. Our mother cheated on her husband, and nine months later, Klaus and I were born. Mother's husband, Mikael, he hated us for it. Even though it was neither my nor Niklaus' fault, Mikael took it out on us every day until the day he died."

His features soften. "I'm sorry, Y/N," he says genuinely. "I didn't know."

"We don't talk about it," you nod, taking a drink of your beer. "Nik and I know we're different, but at the same time, the rest of our siblings don't ever treat us any differently. And even though it was _Mother's_ infidelity, Mikael always acted like it was mine and Niklaus'. It made growing up kinda hard."

He nods. He doesn't say anything, and you know why. Bucky hates it when people are sympathetic towards him, and especially when they apologize about everything he's been through, so he makes a point not to do it to anyone else, either. This time, though, the silence is kind of comforting.

After leaving Rousseau's, the two of you walk around the town a little more. The moonlight is shining, and your town is so beautiful. There's life in New Orleans after the sun goes down, but you know that Marcel and his vampires are probably around, too, so you need to be careful. That's why you spiked Bucky's beer with vervain.

At about twelve-thirty, you decide to walk home. Even though you are vampires, most of your siblings still have a normal schedule, and are awake during the day. You laugh at the thought that none of the Avengers would believe it.

You had been an Avenger for about three months the first time Tony wanted to host a movie night. Bucky wasn't an Avenger yet, but you had been one for a good three years before Bucky joined up.

Tony loved horror movies. The cheesier the better, and he had put in _Buffy: The Vampire Slayer_. You hated every single second of it, and he couldn't figure out why you hated it so badly, and it wasn't like you could just tell him, _every single piece of lore about vampires in that fucking movie is absurdly wrong_.

You wished you _could_ ; you would've done anything for people to accept you for what you were, but you were so afraid of being blacklisted that you just didn't say anything.

When you get to the plantation, you notice it's dark. You have no idea what your siblings do nowadays, but you go into your room, and Bucky follows you. He leans down to kiss you, nice and slow, and when he caresses your lower lip with his tongue, you open your mouth to allow him access. He pushes you up against the closed door and his hands never leave your waist as the two of you make out.

You know he wants more, and by God, do _you_ also want it, but you know that your siblings will hear you, and that really bugs you. Maybe some other night you'll be able to make love with your boyfriend, but you just can't get over yourself and the fact that your siblings will be able to hear you.

"It's been a long day, Buck," you say in a way of apology as you pull him over to your bed. He nods, and even though the disappointment shows in his face, you can't exactly tell him what's on your mind.

You know he'll tell that something is wrong; ever since becoming free and part of the Avengers, Bucky had had a pretty high sex drive, and it's something you also had, as a hybrid. You two would never find reasons not to have a romp with each other, but you just can't do it tonight. 

"I'm really tired, Buck," you say. He nods, but you continue, "But would you wanna cuddle with me? I could use it right now."

He smiles softly at you and then says, "Of course, baby doll. I can never say no to that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice the rating change. This chapter has smut in it. If you want to read the story but don't want to read the smut, all you have to do is go down to the first set of ***. The first part is just shameless smut.

When you open your eyes the next morning, you're curled into Bucky's embrace. You both are on your backs, but your head lays on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and his arms are wrapped possessively around you.

As you let yourself wake up, that's when you realize how turned on you really are.

You know that last night, you couldn't get over the thought of your siblings overhearing you make love with your boyfriend, but right now you can't even bring yourself to care in the least. You move slowly, careful not to wake Bucky up, and take a look at your boyfriend.

God, he's gorgeous. You've always thought that Bucky was good looking, but it wasn't until he started letting his guard down and opening up to you that you really started to like him. When Bucky actually relaxed and let his guard down -- God, you loved that. It made him so much more attractive to you.

Bucky's a very restful sleeper and he tends to stay in one position all night long. He often moves onto his back and stays there until he wakes up the next morning. That makes it that much easier for you.

Very carefully, you pull the sheet off of him. Considering it's the beginning of summer, there's no need for an actual blanket, and even though you have no idea what time it is, you know it's early. The sun is already shining, and you were thankful that you had moved your bed away from the window last night, considering you no longer had your daylight bracelet.

You straddle his thighs, being very careful not to move around too much, and start leaving little kisses and nips on your boyfriend's body. You start with his jaw, where you leave a little open-mouthed kiss, and then lean down to suck a bruise into his neck, and one into his shoulder. You knew that bruises and hickeys don't stay long on your boyfriend's super-soldier body, not with the serum that's running through his veins, but you liked to make them and watch them disappear. You really wished you were able to make them stay for longer, but you would take what you could get.

You kiss and nip your way down his body. You kiss down his muscular chest, to his abs, and then reach the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

Glancing up at his face, you notice that Bucky's still asleep. You settle down on your stomach and start mouthing at the front of your boyfriend's boxer-briefs, getting your saliva all over the fabric of them. He's starting to stir a little, but he's not waking up at all. You figure it might take a little more, and with a little maneuvering, you manage to get his underwear off of his body.

His cock is half-hard already, and you lean down and lick a stripe up the underside of it, feeling the veins and ridges that are prominent. Leaning down, you mouth at his balls, jacking his cock a few times, and, with your mouth preoccupied, you glance up and look at your boyfriend's face.

You see his eyelids flutter, and know it isn't going to be long before he wakes up, and, pulling off his balls, you take his cock down your mouth as far as you can comfortably, his cock hitting the back of your throat. Bucky likes it when you gag just a little, so you do so, and you love the way he feels. When his flesh hand reaches up to move your hair out of your face so he can see it, that's when you know he's awake.

You don't want to pull off just to greet him, so you look at him. His eyes are hazy and he's just watching you as you deep throat his cock. He lets out a whimper that makes your panties damp.

"Morning to you, too, doll," he says, and he grins cockily. "Couldn't wait any longer, huh?"

Sometimes you love and hate your boyfriend simultaneously. He can be such a cheeky bastard, so cocky, but you love that about him. You love when it comes out when the two of you are in bed together, because he's so good at making you cum and he knows it.

You slide your mouth down so far that he's entering your throat and your nose is pressed up against the dark curls that are above his cock. He lets out a groan as you do so.

"Goddamn it, baby, so fucking good," he groans out. "You know just how to make me feel good."

Bucky's a talker in bed; he's always running his mouth, and there's nothing that gets you wetter than his dirty talk, because _goddamn_ , he knows how to do it. You pull off to take a deep breath, licking another stripe up his cock, before swallowing him down to the root and bobbing your head, sucking lightly. Your hand moves to massage his balls, and that's when he pulls you off of him with a hand in your hair.

"Get up here, baby," he groans out, and you go to kiss him, but he shakes his head.

"That's not what I meant," he says, and he sees the confused look cross your features. "I want to taste you, baby. I want you to ride my face."

That just makes the wetness gush from your pussy and you nod, removing your panties. You don't usually sleep in much, just a tank top and panties, and when Bucky motions to you and says, "Shirt, too, baby; I want to see all of you," you do as he requests.

You hover over his mouth carefully, but he wraps his strong arms around your thighs and pulls you down further. He inhales your scent and then pokes his tongue out to lick up your folds, teasing you lightly.

You groan; it feels so fucking good, and that's when you bend over and take him back into your mouth. You love this position; you love to pleasure Bucky while he's pleasuring you at the same time. You jack his cock as you suck on his tip and he lets out a groan from where he is between your legs.

He plunges his tongue into your center, and he feels absolutely _phenomenal_. He takes one hand from around your thigh to rub at your clit as he's fucking you with his tongue.

You moan as you take him further down, and he doubles his efforts, trying to get you to cum before you can make him explode. As you deep throat him, your hand is massaging his balls once again.

You're so close; you can feel the impending orgasm deep in your body and your legs are starting to shake. You're so close you can feel it, and when he sucks your clit into his mouth and thrusts two fingers into your wet heat, you groan again.

You pull off, "Buck, I'm gonna cum. I'm so fucking close."

Keeping his fingers quirking in your body deliciously, he pulls off just enough to tell you, "Y/N, I want you to cum. C'mon, baby, cum for me."

When you cum a moment later, you practically gush onto his face. When you get off of his face, you notice that he's got your release around his mouth and chin.

You lean down to kiss him and taste yourself on his mouth. You love that, and that's when you jack his cock a couple of times, breaking the kiss to say, "I wanna ride you."

"I ain't got no complaints about that," he chuckles. "C'mon, baby, go for a ride."

You lower yourself down onto his cock slowly, groaning as he fills you so completely. There's a burn that's always there whenever he enters you for the first time, and you _love_ it. You always love that burn because it's such a delicious sting.

You interlace your fingers with his as you start riding him slowly. He feels so good you can't stop the moan that leaves your mouth, but you try to keep your volume down.

Usually, you're one of the loudest people ever when you're being pleasured, so Bucky notices there's something up. He looks at you with a question in his glance, and you grind your pussy on him so your clit is rubbing up against his pelvis, and you groan out, "My siblings have excellent hearing."

"And you don't want them to hear?" he asks, a cocky grin covering his lips.

You just groan.

"C'mon, baby, I wanna make you lose your mind. Lemme hear how good I make you feel."

You start bouncing on him a little harder, and he feels _so good_. You know that your rhythm is going to start getting desperate, and you're closer and closer. Finally, not able to take much more of your teasing movements, Bucky grabs ahold of your thigh and flips you over so he's on top of you, your leg over his shoulder, and starts thrusting into you a little bit harder.

He feels so good and you want to let him know, so you lose yourself and you let out a loud moan. You're hoping your siblings aren't here to hear you moan, but part of you can't even bring yourself to care. Bucky feels so good, bringing his fingers down to your clit to rub rough circles on it, and you are going to cum. You can feel that coil in your stomach start to snap and you want to cum, you're so close.

"Cum for me, darlin'," Bucky says as his thrusts turn sloppy. "I'm gonna cum, too, I'm really close, but you're going to cum first."

You know when Bucky sets his mind to something, he isn't satisfied until he does it, and so when he tells you that he's going to make you cum before he lets go, you fully believe him and know that it's not a lie. Bucky can hold on forever if he has to, just to make sure you cum before he does. The guy's self-control knows no bounds.

"I'm really close, Buck, I'm gonna cum," you whimper, and that's when he starts rubbing your clit faster and harder. You're climbing that high, and when the coil snaps and you let out a low groan as you cum around him, it isn't more than a minute before you can feel him fill you up.

He lets go of your leg, putting it next to your other one, and then leans down, resting his forehead on your collarbone. He's panting heavily, getting his breathing under control, as the two of you just hold one another.

"What a wake-up, doll," he smirks when he looks up into your face. "It's my favorite kind."

***

After showering with Bucky and then changing your clothes, you are very careful to avoid the windows when you venture downstairs. You see Klaus in the den, going through some old books, and he smirks when he sees you enter.

"Have fun this morning, love?" he asks you, and you want to slap that damn smirk off his face.

"Yeah, yeah, Klaus," you groan. He chuckles, but then you notice he's looking for something specific. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for just the right grimoire," he states. You nod at that; you've never met anybody who stockpiles grimoires like your brother does. "I've got a friend of yours that's going to be here this morning, to enchant you another bracelet."

"A friend of _mine_?" you ask. "Is this friend not _yours_ , too?"

He shakes his head, "Nobody in that wretched town is a friend of mine."

You know he's talking about Mystic Falls. You hadn't been there in a long time, but when the mess went down with Klaus trying to break the hybrid curse for the two of you, he had made a lot of enemies. You had tried really hard to keep Klaus from breaking the curse; you were a hybrid, but you could've done just fine being only a vampire. And with both you and Klaus drinking from Elena, it was broken.

But you had become friends with some of them. And when he says that he called a friend of _yours_ , you know that he's talking about Bonnie Bennett.

Honestly, you didn't feel so bad about draining Elena Gilbert -- ever since the moment you'd met that girl, she was annoying as fuck. Too whiny, too much a damsel in distress; waiting for her white knight, for someone to save her. She bugged the crap outta you, but you _did_ feel bad about taking someone's life. 

You were happy when you realized that they had spelled it so Elena would survive, and you had even apologized to her.

You were more friendly and apologetic than your brother, and you had grown close to Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and the rest of them over time since then.

"I wonder how you got Bonnie to cooperate," you muse thoughtfully, and he looks at you.

"I told her you needed her. That your bracelet was destroyed, and she's your friend. She'll do anything for you; you _know_ that."

So all you have to do is avoid windows and the outside until Bonnie can spell you a new bracelet.

When you walk into the living room -- or, what counts as the living room, it's more like a family room with a TV in it -- you see Kol and Bucky sitting and chatting. That wasn't a sight you thought you'd see, but, at the same time, you figured if anybody was going to get along with Bucky, it'd be your brother Kol. Kol is almost carefree, he's got a sense of humor that nobody else in your family has, and he likes to pull pranks and make jokes. He reminded you a lot of Bucky, if you were completely honest.

They've got E TV on the television screen, and you can't figure out why. Kol wouldn't be interested in celebrity entertainment, and Bucky didn't very often watch television to begin with. That's when they look up as you enter the room.

"Have you heard about those Kardashians, doll?" Bucky asks you. "Kim Kardashian _actually_ named her daughter North West. I mean, that's not a name; it's a direction."

At that, Kol laughs, and you roll your eyes, but there's a smile on your face.

"God, Buck, you sound just like my brother."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Kol pouts. "We both know that there are a lot of worse people he could sound like than me."

You giggle at that; he _does_ have a point.

"I've got a friend coming over today, Kol," you say, trying to figure out how to say it without Bucky figuring out what was going on. "Bonnie Bennett. Remember her?"

It was a good thing that Kol knew that Bucky had no idea that you guys were vampires because he opens his mouth to speak but then snaps it closed. Finally, he sighs, "Yeah, I remember her."

"That's not a good sound," Bucky observes from beside him. "Who is she?"

"She's an old friend of mine," you say, and that much is true. You and the Mystic Falls gang had been friends for several years now. "I haven't seen her since I've been in New York. She's coming to catch up." You watch Kol, "Which means you need to vacate while she's here."

Bucky looks at your brother quizzically.

"Bonnie and I never got on," Kol says to your boyfriend, which was actually true. You know what he's not saying; that Bonnie and Elena killed him, and that's why he hated her and tried to kill her back. But he wouldn't say something like that in front of Bucky, and were you ever grateful for it.

"You still with Davina?" you ask Kol. You'd only been home for a day and a half, but he hadn't mentioned her. He nods.

"Davina and I are still an item, yes," he states. "Maybe I'll go see her."

"Good idea," you smile. "Kol, that's a _really_ good idea."

***

When Bonnie came over that morning, Kol had been gone for about half an hour. You're surprised that she's alone; after all, she's coming to Klaus' house, and she needs to be careful because of how dangerous your family is.

"Hey there, Y/N," she greets you, giving you a hug. "I heard your bracelet got destroyed."

You look back to see if Bucky was around, but that's when you remember he went for a run. You had spiked his orange juice at breakfast with more vervain, so you know he'll be okay for now.

"Yeah," you nodded. "It kind of got dissolved with alien slime."

She gapes at you, "Alien slime? What the hell kinda activities have you been doing?"

You laugh. "I'm part of the Avengers," you say, watching her closely. "We've been dealing with a lot of shit because of HYDRA and the Battle of New York. It's mostly classified. I probably told you too much."

She nods.

"Did Klaus find the right grimoire?" she asks. You lead her into the den, where Klaus is sitting at the antique desk in the corner, his feet propped up onto it. He has a book in his hands but looks up when he sees you enter.

"Bonnie," he nods. You know how much your brother hates this girl, and vice versa, so you're even surprised they're being civil towards one another. "Thank you for coming."

"I'm doing this for my friend," she watches your brother closely. "That's why I'm here."

He nods.

He hands her the grimoire that's in his hand. "This is our mother's grimoire," he states. "I found the spell you need." And then he hands over a bracelet as well.

"This doesn't look anything like my old bracelet," you tell him. " It's more expensive-looking."

And it was. It resembled a tennis bracelet, small diamonds on the outside, with a heart charm dangling down, a heart made from a lapis lazuli stone. It was _gorgeous_.

"Let's call it seven years' worth of birthday presents," he says softly, and you smile at him.

It doesn't take very long, and you notice that Bonnie's grown even stronger since the last time you've seen her. She hands you the bracelet and tells you to go stand in the sunlight.

You nod and do as she asks. You let out a breath when nothing happens, and you feel the sun for the first time in a couple days. It wasn't that long, it's true, but you hate avoiding the sun.

"Thank you so much, Bon," you say to her. "I really appreciate this."

She nods. "I'd do anything for you, Y/N, you know that."

You smile.

"You wanna stick around and meet my boyfriend?" you ask, and see the surprise on her face. "Only thing is, he doesn't know I'm a hybrid."

"Why not?" 

"It's complicated," you say in a way of explanation. "If you stick around, I can fill you in."

"Sounds good, Y/N," she grins. "I'd love to meet him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been pointed out to me on tumblr that hybrids don't need daylight jewelry. It's been a long time since I've watched TVD/TO, so I totally forgot about it, and I'm only keeping this in for continuity for my story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone so long. But the anniversary of my dad's death and then Father's Day hit me hard this year. I've also been swamped with college work. But I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.
> 
> I also have to warn for a couple of triggers: torture and child abuse. Anybody who's seen The Originals knows about the hell Mikael put Klaus through. Considering he and the reader are twins, Mikael put them both through a lot of crap. The scene isn't graphic; just a few sentences that kind of brush over it. But it is there.

“Tell me about your boy,” Bonnie says to you, when the two of you are in the privacy of your own room. Even though your siblings have super hearing, it’s an unspoken agreement you all have with one another that you don’t eavesdrop on private conversations -- and Klaus does that. Sometimes.

If he figures he can’t get information any other way, he’ll eavesdrop. But it’s always been on Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, or Freya. Never you.

Your siblings always joke that, being the fraternal twins you and Niklaus are, you guys are way more alike than you even think. And that may be only half true.

“Do you remember the Fall of SHIELD? With Captain America and that fight he had with that HYDRA agent? The Winter Soldier?”

Bonnie nods as she takes a seat on your bed. She hoists herself up so she’s sitting cross-legged. That’s when you sigh, and her eyes widen.

“Oh my God. You’re dating the Winter Soldier, aren’t you?”

You chuckle. “I like how you didn’t assume I was banging Captain America.”

She giggles. “I’ve seen the interviews, Y/N. He’s so totally involved with Black Widow. Like, there isn’t any question about it.”

“That’s not all,” you mumble, but when Bonnie gives you a look, you sigh.

“I’m not supposed to talk about relationships in the Tower,” you sigh. “It’s a rule Tony set up. For privacy and that sorta stuff. I can only talk about any relationships I’m in -- and that’s with Bucky Barnes.”

Bonnie nods, “That’s fair.” A silent moment passes before she says, “So why doesn’t he know what you are?”

“None of the Avengers know. Only the men who recruited me for SHIELD know what I truly am.” You take a deep breath before collapsing on the bed next to her. “They’re not going to accept a hybrid, you know. Even though they’ve fought alongside me, they’ve been living with me for the last five years, they aren’t going to take the time and listen to what I have to say. I mean, look at everything society says that vampires are. We’re monsters, Bon. Nobody will take the time to listen to me.”

“What about Tony Stark?” she asks. “I mean, he’s a genius, right? Or how about Dr. Banner? Aside from being the Hulk, he’s a _scientist_. Won’t he want to know more about you before deciding you were evil?”

You just shake your head.

“You’ve lived with them for five years, sweetie,” Bonnie says soothingly. She scoots over so she can link your arm with her own, “You’ve never hurt them, right? Never done anything horrible like that?”

You shake your head once more. “No,” you sigh. “I’ve never hurt them. I don’t even feed on regular blood. I mean, not all the time.” When Bonnie shoots you a curious glance, you sigh. “I mix my blood with food. And it isn’t human blood. It’s animal. I hate animal blood, and you know that, because --”

“It makes your tolerance for the human stuff to go down, I know,” she said, smiling. She’d heard you have that argument with Stefan and Damon Salvatore more than once. Considering human blood turns Stefan into a ripper, you’ve argued with Damon that if Stefan could build up his tolerance, it’d stop the ripper part of him whenever he had access to it. Whenever you were in Mystic Falls, you and Damon would have the same argument, and then Stefan would always just say he’d rather feed on animals anyway.

It was almost a cycle. Something you went through again and again, but never got anywhere.

“I’m the most controlled of the entire Mikaelson family,” you say proudly. Out of all your brothers and sisters, nobody can control themselves and their bloodlust quite like you can. You mastered it a long time ago. And it is something you’re very proud of; control is hard to learn for a vampire. Every vampire just through transition cannot control it, and it takes a really long time to do so. You hardly ever get the bloodlust, and you can even be around blood and not get hungry for it.

Bonnie nods, “I know.”

“I would never hurt them, Bonnie,” you tell her firmly. “They’re my family, you know. I mean, the Mikaelsons _are_ my family, but the Avengers are my other family. Family of choice, or whatever. I wouldn’t want to hurt any one of them. I _love_ them. But if they find out what I am and don’t want to be around me anymore, I don’t know how I would handle something like that. I love them, I share a living space with them, but I’ve been protecting them for the last five years.”

“Protecting them?”

You nod. “I’ve been drugging them with vervain every three days for the last five years. Sneaking it into their food or drinks.” You saw the disapproval on Bonnie’s face, but you look into her brown eyes. “You know there are creatures out there. Werewolves, vampires, witches, whatever the fuck else. And some of us are good. You, and me, for example. We’d never hurt anyone. But there are also bad people. And I want to keep my family as safe for as long as I can.”

Bonnie nods.

You hear the front door open and can hear Kol and Klaus greeting Bucky, who mentions something about a shower. After your brother tells him where the bathroom is, you can hear him coming up the stairs. You look at Bonnie, “Bucky’s back.”

She nods.

“So nothing about my family, please?” You beg her, your eyes wide. “I don’t want him to know yet. When the Avengers find out, they’re going to find out from _me_.”

Bonnie nods again.

“Hey, baby doll,” Bucky says, coming into the room. He stops for a moment, noticing the company.

“Love, this is Bonnie Bennett,” you introduce him. “Bonnie, that’s Bucky Barnes.”

“Nice to meet you,” Bucky says to Bonnie, nodding in her direction.

“You, too,” she smiles cordially.

“Baby, I’m gonna take a shower,” he says, locating your duffel bag before pulling out a few clothes. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

You nod.

“You need to tell him, Y/N,” Bonnie says after Bucky leaves the room and is out of earshot. “Promise me you will.”

You nod. “Of course I will,” you agree. “Maybe not right now, but I promise I will. Eventually.”

***

After Bucky’s shower, the two of you and Bonnie get some lunch. You go to a deli that isn’t too far away, and you know that not many vampires down in New Orleans have access to daylight jewelry, so there shouldn’t be a problem. But, just in case you run into Marcellus or his trusted few, you’re glad you spiked Bucky’s orange juice this morning with vervain.

“Tell me more about yourself,” Bucky said, taking a drink of his coffee and then looking at Bonnie. “Y/N told me you’ve known each other for a while?”

Bonnie nods. She takes a bite of her salad and then, after swallowing, says, “We’ve known each other, what? Eight years?”

“Sounds about right,” you agree.

“You from New Orleans, too?” Bucky questions. Bonnie shakes her head.

“Nope. I was born and raised in a small town in Virginia. Mystic Falls. Y/N’s family has a house there.”

He nods. Then he looks at you, “Your family got money, doll? You never mentioned.”

You shrug. “I dunno,” you tease him. “Maybe if it was known I had money, you lot would expect me to pay for everything.”

He chuckles, and then adds, “It would be a load off Tony’s shoulders, I’m sure.”

You giggle.

“If you live in Virginia, what are you doin’ down here?” he asks Bonnie. You kind of wondered the same thing.

“A few friends and I are down here for a vacation. Not long, just maybe a couple weeks or so. We didn’t even know that Y/N was in town until Klaus called us.”

“Friends?” you ask. Bonnie nods.

“Elena, Caroline, Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy,” she says. “We needed a vacation.”

“And you mean they let you come to my brother’s house without accompanying you?” you ask incredulously. After the history Klaus has in Mystic Falls, you can’t believe that none of them accompanied her. Klaus was _dangerous_ , and he was a danger to _all of them_.

“Why would they?” Bucky asked, swallowing a bite of cheeseburger.

“Well, you know how Kol and Bonnie never got on?” you ask. Bucky nods, but you don’t miss the quizzical glance Bonnie shoots your way. “Well, none of the people in Mystic Falls ever got on with Klaus. My brother can be _very_ difficult to get along with sometimes. He isn’t the nicest guy in the world.”

“He’s been pretty good to me,” Bucky states. You nod.

“Niklaus and I share a bit of a bond. You know how I told you we’re in a class all of our own?” With Bucky’s nod, you continue, “I mean, the others never really have treated us differently, but anything Klaus does to even them, he won’t do to me. He and I are best friends. I also tolerate him, even when people generally don’t. I mean, Klaus does this thing where he goes and _makes_ people hate him.”

“On purpose?”

“You have to understand, Buck,” you explain, taking a drink of the water in front of you, “our mother’s husband was very cruel to us. Both me and Klaus. He hated us for something that wasn’t our fault. And he took it out on us. And there was only one person in the entire family who even tried to help us.”

“Which one?” Bonnie asked. You forgot; she didn’t know much about your pre-hybrid days.

“Elijah,” you answer. “Elijah believes that family is family, and it comes before all. You should treasure your family and they are above everything else. And even though Niklaus and I were bastard children, Elijah still acknowledges we’re family. When Mikael decided to dole out a punishment for us, Elijah would clean us up afterwards. When Mikael would tear us apart with his words, it was Elijah who was by our side, telling us everything we needed to hear. Elijah stood with us, every step of the way.”

They were both silent. Maybe you’d revealed too much.

“Look,” you say, hating their silence, “I don’t want any pity or sympathy or anything like that. Elijah, Niklaus and I are the closest out of everybody. Elijah is our older brother, and he’s always taken the role incredibly seriously. But, sometimes, because of the abuse and nobody else being willing to help us, Klaus gets filled with contempt for the others. Through thick and thin, we’re a family, that much is true, but in Klaus’ eyes, there wasn’t anybody to help us when we needed it the most, except for Elijah, so the others are dispensable.”

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” Bonnie says softly. “I didn’t know.”

You shrug, “Not a lot of people do. Niklaus doesn’t talk about it much, and I honestly just wish I could make the memories go away. We both know who we are, and we don’t talk about it much. We don’t want the pity.”

“So how about some sightseeing?” Bucky asks a mere moment later as Bonnie is digging into her purse to pull out her debit card. “This is my first time in New Orleans.”

You grin. “I’d love to show you around.”

***

“Your friend seems nice,” Bucky says to you that night. The sun had set a few hours ago, and your siblings went to a party. You’d declined the invitation, mostly because you didn’t want to be around a ton of people and have to pretend to be interested, but Bucky and you were going to make use of the time alone.

“Bonnie and I had a rocky start,” you admit. “In fact, everybody in that town and I had a rocky start. Because of Klaus.”

“He causes you a lot of problems, doesn’t he?” Bucky asked as he removes his shirt. His jeans go next, and your mouth starts to water.

Because you’re a hybrid, you’ve always had a higher libido than normal. And even though Bucky was just changing into something more comfortable, he was taking his clothes off, and you _wanted_.

“Somethin’ got you hot and bothered, darlin’?” he drawls, watching your gaze that’s on him. He can practically feel your eyes on him; he _always_ can.

“You know what it is, Buck,” you growl, pushing him down onto the bed. You straddle his thighs, his jeans at his knees and his boxer-briefs still on, and you reach up and rip your shirt off in one go. Your bra goes next, and you’re pretty sure you tear a hook or two in your haste to remove it from your body. You lean down and capture his mouth with your own.

The two of you kiss a while. The best thing about Bucky is that, even though you have to dial down your strength with the rest of the team because they would wonder about your hybrid strength, Bucky doesn’t even notice it when you use all of it. He and Steve are incredibly strong, because of the serum, and they don’t even know what’s normal anymore. Bucky and you are matched in strength, and it’s fun seeing which of you will land on top.

This time, it’s you. You pin him to the bed, your hands pinning his arms to the frame. He struggles a little, but you know he doesn’t want to get free. Even though neither of you delve into BDSM, you have a safeword in place just in case one of you is uncomfortable with the way things are going in the bedroom. He had insisted on a safeword in the beginning, and you were okay with it. It was a good thing to have, even if you didn’t delve into dominance/submission.

Your mouths battle for dominance. You lick into his mouth, and finally, you remove your hold on him so you can cup his cheek. Bucky kisses like he fucking means it; he’s always been incredibly talented at it. Steve told you once that Bucky had had a ton of lovers before they got hooked up into the war, and you could believe it.

As the two of you are making out, you start to grind your center against his length. Through the thin material of his boxer-briefs, you can feel his length well on its way to hardness.

Bucky pushes you off him, leaning down to unzip and remove your jeans. Before you even know what happened, your jeans and panties are removed, and you’re bare to him. He eats you up with his eyes, his gaze just staring you up and down. When he does that, it’s almost _shameless._ You can easily tell exactly what’s going through his head and how badly he wants you.

Grabbing your hips and pulling you down the bed, he first removes his jeans and underwear before leaning down to inhale your scent. You have never been able to believe how much Bucky likes performing oral; he eats you out a lot and loves every single second of it. There are even nights that he does nothing else except make you cum again and again with just his mouth and fingers, like it’s his very favorite thing in the entire universe.

You arch your body as his tongue touches your clit. You can tell he’s not going slowly this time; this is a carnal need that he has, and he wants to make you come undone. His fingers are probing at your entrance while he licks at your clit, before taking it in-between his lips. His teeth come into play just gently, quirking two of his fingers so right to hit your G-spot. It takes no time at all before you are moaning and writhing, just begging for him to let you cum.

“Buck, Buck, I’m gonna cum,” you moan out, and you know you won’t be able to stop it. He groans as your coil snaps, and he gladly drinks up your juices.

“Up, up,” you moan, and he does so, leaning over you. You lean up and kiss his lips, tasting your essence that remains on his mouth.

“Do you want --” you start, but he shakes his head.

“Darlin’, you know I’m all about reciprocation,” he starts, and you nod, “but right now, I gotta have you. Okay? Please, let me have you.”

“I’m yours, Buck,” you say honestly. And you are; you’ve been his since you first laid eyes on the man. He groans as he thrusts inside of you, not stopping until he’s bottomed out inside of you.

As the two of you rock together, his hips hitting your ass repeatedly with the force of his thrust, your lips stay attached to one another. He feels phenomenal and his kisses are wonderful. He reaches up and pulls at your hair, not hard, but the perfect amount of sting to get you to where you want to go. You know you’re going to cum, you’re so close, and you break apart to tell him so.

“I’m close too, baby,” he moans out. “Cum for me, please baby. I want to feel you cum on my cock.”

He leans down, with his fingers still entangled in your hair, and bites down on your neck. He doesn’t bite hard enough to leave a mark, but it’s a definite sting. That’s it for you; you cum around him and let out a shriek as you do so. He thrusts just a couple more times before he’s shooting inside of you.

He practically collapses on top of you, and it’s a good thing you’re just as strong as he is, because man, he is _heavy_. He’s over two hundred pounds of super-soldier, and you manage to roll him from you and snuggle into his side.

“I love you baby,” Bucky says drowsily. His words are slurred, almost like he’s drunk, and you can tell that sleep is going to take him real soon. “Love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Buck,” you murmur. “Come on now, Buck. Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

And he does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/gabby227).
> 
> I'm now taking prompts on my [tumbr](http://oneshotsbygabby.tumblr.com/).


End file.
